worldsaversfandomcom-20200215-history
Chain Nightingale
Chain Nightingale is a human, and the older brother to Eric Nightingale. Chain was born in the same era that Eric was, and was an active member of the war caused by Zane the Conqueror. Chain grew up loved by his mother Mist, and his father Markus. Even at a young age, his father trained him in sword play, and became quickly skilled in the ways of the blade by age five. Chain actually had to train Eric in the ways of the blade because their father hated Eric. Not only was Chain skilled in the ways of swordplay, but he also had the skills to teach someone else to be just as good. When the war caused by Zane began, it ravaged his hometown and ended up killing both of his parents in the massacre. Chain then had to lead his younger brother, and protect their younger sister Aryel, who was only about two years old at the time. The three of them were found and taken in by a Lunar and Cat Demon couple, Raylo and Ruleta, who were a part of the resistance against Zane. Chain trained and became stronger as he grew older, and became skilled in many other forms of weapons and combat. Most notability, his skill with the bow were unmatched, as well as many other tools like bombs and the hookshot. After the death of their sister, Chain tried to do everything he could to bring his brother back from the brink of depression, but he could never do it. When Eric was captured and possessed by Lareo, who was working for Zane, that left Chain all alone. He helped form an attack on the castle of the kingdom, which had been taken over long before by Zane and his forces. When Chain learned Zane, and the creature that took his brother over were at a new tower being built, Chain was determined to save his brother. With the blunt of Zane’s forces at the castle, Chain set off alone to save his brother. Breaking into the tower, and fighting past Zane’s most powerful men with ease, Chain had to take on both Zane and Lareo alone. During the battle, using the divine power of the Grand Blade, Chain was able to free Eric, and the two fought against Zane and Lareo. At some point during the battle, Chain triggered a trap, and sent himself and Lareo to the temple of the Light Sage. There, using an already prepared trap by Magneus, Chain sealed Lareo away using the Grand Blade, then left by horse to rejoin his brother as quickly as possible. Eric, having defeated Zane on his own, were both left to deal with the giant monster Zane summoned from another dimension. Through a tough fight, Chain was able to slay it, and Eric was able to shut the tower down, preventing it from being revived or the tower summoning more monsters. After this battle, Chain was looked at as a hero, single-handedly taking down the tyrant, despite Eric actually being the one to stop Zane. Chain was appointed by the king as the new commander of the knights, and leader of the royal army. Chain became busy, making it hard to stay connected to his brother, now living alone in a forest. Sadly, growing apart from his brother left Eric little reason to stay in this time. Chain, and Eric’s only other real friend, Saria, were deeply saddened by Eric leaving them. They both wished to join him in the future. Chain was determined to find his brother, not caring for his praise or status in the world he lived in. Eric was all the family he had left, and he wasn’t about to let him go. He, Saria, and their friend Roy Rothgar a Fire Human and skilled swordsman, left to find a way to go to the future. After a long time of searching, the three found that Magneus knew the location of a time teleporter. Magneus had used this teleporter to send Aqua Aquaris to the future as well. But he told them that only Chain would be able to use it for some reason. The other two would have to accept the fate that they would only meet Eric again by going to the future the hard way by waiting. Chain traveled alone to a place known by seafarers as the Island of the Forgotten. The island was large, full of plant life, and no living beings existed there. In the center of the island was a large temple, looking mechanical and out of place in its time. Inside, he found the teleporter wasn’t working; its power had been turned off. It was then he met his father Markus entering the temple! Chain was surprised that his father was still alive. Chain learned from his father that he had turned it off and when he explained what he needed it for, Markus still refused. Markus wanted Eric out of their lives and world forever, and found it better for Eric to be gone. Markus tried to talk Chain out of it, but remained strong in his devotion to his brother, ashamed that his father hated his own son so much. During this conversation, Chain learned that when his father was defeated in battle so many years ago, Zane had offered him the choice to live if he helped destroy his son Eric. He was enraged by the fact that not only his father hated his own son, but that he sided with the forces that killed his mother and sister just to get rid of Eric. Chain tried to take him down and during the struggle, an object of Markus’ was set off. It was an orb that had created a portal to the Banishment Realm. The orb could banish people to this realm, never to return again. When both of them arrived in this realm, Markus explained the stupidly of what Chain had caused, claiming they now were both trapped in this world forever. It was shortly after, the Master Sage met both of them. Being the master of the realm, he had the ability to send people back from this realm. He told Chain that he was not meant to be here, and would send him back, but let his father remain there. Claiming that his father was now dead to him, he didn’t care about leaving his father, and accepted the Master Sage's offer. When he returned to the temple back in his own time, Chain found the time teleporter was now working, and already set to the correct time. Chain then took this teleporter, and was transported to the same time that Eric was. Only it was years after Eric had already arrived. Chain actually arrived around the time four Chaos Humans tried to take over Terra 002, right as Krystallos was being defeated. When he finally met his brother again he was overjoyed at seeing him again, but Eric informed him that he was already expecting him, which was very strange to Chain. At some point after this, he was snatched out of time and ended up back in the past by a few years, ending up during the second Zalendor attack. He tried to aid Lareo and the sages in battle against Zalendor, but it failed and he was captured. After the attack was over, Chain and Eric helped fix all the dark world distortions around the world. Shortly before this is when Eric and Chain had a proper reunion, at least for Eric. This has been the first time he had seen Chain since he left the past, and Chain explained that he couldn’t stay because he had to return to the future that he had been snatched from, but promised Eric that he would see him again very soon. Despite the issues in the order of events, Eric and Chain are happy again, and Chain is even more happy to hear his mother and sister are in the Banishment Realm to visit, despite their father also being trapped there. Currently, Chain is assisting his brother on their mission to capture Ragoul the Spirit Human, happy to be on a mission with his brother and Saria once again. In battle, Chain is an incredibility skilled swordsman. He prefers to fight with a standard sword and shield, but has many tools to get the job done. His main weapon is the Grand Blade, a powerful sword filled with a divine aura, used to combat dark forces like Chaos Darkness. Apparently, he brought it with him from the past, explaining its strange disappearance and reappearance through time. The sword has a powerful Aura Power stored in it, allowing it to be used for a wide range of energy based attacks. It’s believed the sword was forged from blessed mythril and traces of platinum. Chain also carries a blessed shield, otherwise called the Holy Shield. It is light, strong, and able to defend against attacks and Powers alike. It also seems to repel curses and evil spirits with its holy glow. Chain’s other main weapon is a bow that whenever he seems to use, its arrows become what he calls light arrows. It’s assumed it's because the bow is magical. These light arrows are very powerful, but do not seem to be Light energy. No one really knows what this power is, so people assume it's white magic. Chain also carries a few other weapons and tools. He has a boomerang called the Spark Boomerang, which carries a powerful electric charge, making it a useful weapon, and a tool to charge things up. He has a hookshot, a portable harpoon gun with a retractable metal chain, useful as a tool and a weapon. He also carries bombs, and a type of nut filled with Light energy that's harvested from Baba monsters that create a blinding light when thrown and break open. They don’t cause anything harm, but it can blind unprotected eyes for anywhere from a few seconds to minutes. Chain has been known to use other tools and weapons, but these are the ones he always has on him. Category:Character